WHY ME!
by Rin's Adoptive Mommy
Summary: Uh-oh, Rin the tiniest, shiest, sweetest girl in school accidently did something to Sesshomaru the most pompous, richest, hottest guy in school . What's she gonna do when he wants revenge? READ TO FIND OUT! XP
1. Chapter 1

_**WHY ME!?!**_

_I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!!! XD Sorry I've been gone for soooooooooooo long, but with school and my parents bugging me constantly...it's tragic.. but I'm back now!!!__ I have an awesome new story too…well, as far I'm concerned …I hope it'll be awesome. XD Well on to the story!!!_

**SexyFireCat has entered chat**

SexyFireCat: You guys there?

**SchoolGirl has entered chat**

SchoolGirl: I am.

**Koga'sWifey has entered chat**

Koga'sWifey: ME TOO! XP

SexyFireCat: Where's Rin-chan?

**LittleOne has entered chat**

LittleOne:Hey guys. Sorry I took so long, had to finish my homework.

SchoolGirl: 'S alright. ^_^

Koga'sWifey: Yeah! :)

SexyFireCat: Now that we're all here, we can talk about what happened at the mall today.

Koga'sWifey: YES! ^_^

SchoolGirl: DEFINITELY! ^_- Rin. ;P

LittleOne: (groans) Oh no. .

SexyFireCat: Oh Yes. XD

SchoolGirl: So what DID happen today Rin? ;P

LittleOne: (blushes) nothing!

Koga'sWifey: Yeah right. You call spilling Dr. Pepper on the BIGGEST jerk in school

NOTHING!?!? XD

SexyFireCat: LMAO!!

SchoolGirl: ROFL!!

LittleOne: (blushing) It was an ACCIDENT!

SexyireCat: Yeah right! . XD

LittleOne: IT WAS!!

*~FLASHBACK~*

**At the mall:**

"OMG! Rin these would look SOOO adorable on you!" Kagome squealed. They were in the Shoe Palooza looking for shoes they might buy for Ayame's birthday party on Saturday. "Really? You think so?" Rin asked while eyeing the black and purple zebra print flats. "Definitely!" Kagome exclaimed. Rin tried them on and walked to the mirror by the changing rooms to check her appearance. "Oh, those look so cute on you Rin-chan!!" coos Sango. Rin blushes. "Kagome these are DEFINITELY you." Ayame says as she presents the green and white flats to Kagome. –GASPS- "OMG THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE!!!" Kagome squeals.

"OMG THEY ARE SOOOO CUTE!!!" a voice mimicked. Laughter was heard. The girls turned around to see four boys standing behind them. Two of them had bleach blonde hair and very light brown eyes, they looked like twins except one was taller, one of the other boys had violet hair and eyes, and the other had black hair and blue eyes. The one who had _tried_ to mimic Kagome was one of the blondes. The shorter one. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and red skater-boy shoes (idk what they're called). He had his hands on the side of his face with mock excitement. Rin rolled her eyes, Sango and Ayame groaned, and Kagome growled. "Inuyasha…"

"Yes?" the one identified as Inuyasha said "oh so innocently" without changing his expression. The other boys just snickered; except for the other blonde. Kagome tried to look calm but if one were to just look at her once pink knuckles they could see that she was trying to keep her cool. Sango saw this and jumped in before her friend had a Bitch-Fit (B.F.) right then and there. "What are you guys doing here?" Sango said as she walked a little in-between Kagome and the boys. "Just hanging." replied the blue-eyed boy. He was wearing a brown shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown and whit Converse. "Just _hanging_, Kouga?" Ayame mocked. That helped Kagome's mood and all four girls laughed. Kouga scowled.

Now it was the violet haired boy's turn to step-in before _his_ friend had a fit. "Yes, we're just hanging around the mall trying to find something to do." He was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans with purple and black Vans. "Wow, you guys must be really bored with all of your high-class toys to come to the mall to find something to do." Sango talked as if she were explaining something to four babies. That made the taller bleach blonde frown slightly. "Oh my dear Sango, why must you be so cruel?," the violet haired guy questioned. Sango crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. "_**Shove**_ it Miroku." Miroku laughed nervously and backed away slowly.

"Umm, girls don't you think we should go?" asked a scared and forgotten Rin. Everyone turned towards; they had all forgot that she was there. Inuyasha was the first to come out of his stupor. "Awww, wook at the wittle baby Win." (Yes, the baby talk was intended.) Inu cooed as he leaned towards Rin, his hands reaching out as if the pinch her cheeks. Rin backed up and the other girls growled as they stood in front of their smallest friend.

The taller blonde then spoke, "Let's go." He was sporting a white t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, and grey and white Nikes. Everyone turned towards him as he slowly turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. The other boys all looked at each other surprised then shrugged and followed after their self-appointed leader.

After the boys had left, the girls turned towards each other and started complaining about how stupid, ignorant, and stuck-up rich boys were.

~* **Later On ***~

"UGH!" cried out four exhausted teenage girls. They collapsed into the chairs around a table in the McDonald's food court. "Man…am I…tired." panted Sango. The others just nodded, too tired to answer back. After five minutes of heavy breathing, one of them spoke up. "You know, maybe we should order something since we're here." Ayame suggested. "Definitely." Kagome agreed eagerly. Rin called the waiter over and the girls placed their orders. Six minutes later they received their orders and proceeded to "get their munch on".

The girls were chatting and enjoying their food when they spotted four familiar people. Ayame was the first to speak; she pointed over towards the entrance to McDonald's. "Ugh, there goes the Fun-Patrol." Sango sighed. "Well, there goes my lunch." Kagome and Ayame both put down their food and nodded. Rin looked at her upset friends and felt bad for them. "Oh come on guys, we can't let them ruin are fun.," she tried to reason. Then she noticed that the boys were headed their way. "Come on girls let's go." came Kagome's sad and reluctant voice. "B-b-but…." stuttered a confused and upset Rin. Her friends just passed her by and proceeded to walk to the trash bin to throw away their trash. Rin just sighed and hung her head as she followed after them. Well, at least she tried to anyways.

Because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, Rin accidentally ran into something. "Ow, why is there a wall here?" she mumbled as she rubbed her head and backed up. The "wall" then growled. Rin stiffened and slowly lifted her head to look at the growling "wall." She stiffened even more, if possible, when she found out that what she thought was a wall was actually a person. "Gomen-nasai Sesshomaru." Rin squeaked. The tall bleach blonde stopped growling and just stared at her. Rin gulped. "Ummm…I have to get b-b-by." As she said this she tried walking around Sesshomaru and his buddies. Key word: _**tried**_. When Rin tried to step around Sesshomaru, her foot got caught by a chair leg. She tried to balance herself and did so successfully, but since she had lurched back so fast to keep her balance, her tray accidentally tilted forward. Everything went into slow motion, before she could stop it, her soda, the closest thing to the edge, splashed onto Sesshomaru's white shirt and time just seemed to stop.

'Oh shit.' thought a terrified Rin. As she thought this, time seemed to start up again and a series of embarrassing events started. First, everyone who witnessed what happened began to laugh loudly and point at Rin and Sesshomaru. Next, Sesshomaru finally registered what had just happened to him and he glared as he moved towards Rin in a predatory way. Rin backed away she _**again**_ tripped over a chair leg, but this time she fell backwards over the chair and her whole tray fell onto her. She had food all over her face and torso. After seeing this, Sesshomaru smirked and said that he was going to do that but it looked like the chair beat him to it. Everyone then proceeded to laugh about that also.

The girls had then shoved Sesshomaru and his friends out the way to get to their tomato faced crying friend.

**~* Fleashback Ended*~**

SchoolGirl: And after that Sango and Ayame were gonna go berserk on Sessh.

SexyFireCat: I would've _crushed_ that pompous bastard if Rin hadn't objected and mall security hadn't been called!!

Koga'sWifey: I wish we could've gotten our hands on him….UGH!!!

LittleOne: It's alright guys, it's over with now so let's not dwell on it PLEASE!!

SchoolGirl: Alright.

SexyFireCat: Sure Rin.

Koga'sWifey: O.K.

LittleOne: Good, thanks. I gotta go guys, I'm dead tired.

SchoolGirl: Me too. Night.

Koga'sWifey: I guys I'll head off too.

SexyFireCat: Me three.

**All online participants have left chat **

**SOOOOOO, tell me if you love it, hate it, or tolerate it please. *^_^***


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait! OMG IT'S THE NEW YEAR! WOOOOT!! N-E-Ways, I'm back with the second chap. Hope you like. ^_^_

**Wolf has entered chat**

Wolf: Yo!

**PervertedMonk has entered chat**

PervertedMonk: Hellooo?

Wolf: 'Sup Miroku.

PervertedMonk: Oh, hello Kouga. Where are Inu and Sessh?

**TheOne has entered chat**

**Tetsusaiga has entered chat**

TheOne: Miroku it would do you well not to call me that abominable name. -:(

Tetsusaiga: Feh; shove it Sesshomaru, you know you like it. (smirks)

TheOne: I'd like to shove my foot up your- nvm.

Wolf: HAHAHAHA!! I'd pay to see THAT!

Tetsusaiga: (growls)

PervertedMonk: Now now, there is no need for violence amongst friends.

TheOne: I have no "friends" Monk, nor do I want any.

Tetsusaiga: THAT DAMN FLEA BAG IS NOT MY FRIEND!! (glares at Kouga)

Wolf: (glares back) Mutt.

Tetsusaiga: What'd you just call me!?!?

Wolf: (smirks) Mutt.

Tetsusaiga: Why I otta…

TheOne: Stop your bickering at once; if you want to show your love to each other do it somewhere else.

PervertedMonk: (snickers) Oh ho! I always suspected they were together.

Tetsusaiga: WHAT!? WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!

Wolf: (throws up)

TheOne: You sure do act like it.

Tetsusaiga: AND YOU SHUT-UP SESSHOMARU!!

TheOne: Explain to me why I should _otouto._

Tetsusaiga: Because if ya don't then I'm gonna come in your room and kick your ass!!

TheOne: Oh really?

Tetsusaiga: Yeah, REALLY.

PervertedMonk: Uh-oh, you should not have said that my friend.

Tetsusaiga: Feh, like he can reallykjakytghkyukrhe

PervertedMonk: (sighs) I warned you my friend. (shakes head slowly)

Wolf: (howls with laughter) Sesshomaru totally just OWNED you!! HAHAHA!

TheOne: (smirks)

Tetsusaiga: THE HELL HE DID!! SESSHOMARU WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

TheOne: For your filthy mouth and provocation.

Tetsusaiga: (growls) At least I wasn't the one who got his soda spilled all over his shirt today!!!

PervertedMonk:O.O Inu…

Wolf: Uh-oh…

Tetsusaiga: (smirks) Gotcha.

TheOne: ….

**Tetsusaiga has left chat**

Wolf: Ha! That's what that smartass Mutt gets!!

PervertedMonk: (sighs and shakes head) I warned him…again.

TheOne: I'm going to bed.

**TheOne has left chat**

Wolf: Ah, me too I guess; gotta be at my best when running from that damn Ayame. .

PervertedMonk: Haha, I too will be off. Goodnight.

Wolf: Yeah, yeah.

**Wolf has left chat**

**PervertedMonk has left chat**

_15 Minutes later_

**Tetsusaiga has entered chat**

Tetsusaiga: Gah! Damn Sesshomaru; I'll rip your damn head off when I get a hold of you. .

_Silence_

Tetsusaiga: Oh so now you're ignoring me. (smirks) Scaredy cat.

_More silence_

Tetsusaiga: Hellooooo?

………

Tetsusaiga: GUYS!?!?

…………

Tetsusaiga:AW HELL!! THEY ALL LEFT!!! DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!

**Tetsusaiga has left chat**

_Sorry if it's crappy, couldn't really think of anything. O.O _

_N-E-Ways, tell me what you think. *^_^* Oh, and a HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
_


End file.
